


他的伤疤使用法

by orphan_account



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Denji/Hayakawa Aki
Kudos: 8





	他的伤疤使用法

伤口的痂面难以愈合，是因为面积太大了，毕竟在这之前，谁也没有整齐断掉一只胳膊的体验。早川秋每天涂药换绷带，这成了他一日三餐后最一丝不苟的事情。电次提出过要帮他，但早川拒绝了，他说这点事我还是办得到。  
电次和帕瓦的伤早已痊愈，一丝伤痕也不见，帕瓦举着电次的手说，翘辫男，你喝他的血吧，说不定很有疗效。  
早川露出嫌恶的表情，冷酷道，我不要。  
帕瓦摇晃电次的手臂，诶，不要害羞嘛，电次的血是甜的哦。  
……这不是更加恶心了吗。说完，他转身去阳台晾衣服。  
电次盯着自己小臂上两个冒血的牙洞，惊奇地问，甜的啊？  
帕瓦肯定地点头，是的。  
电次犹豫了一会儿，说，算了。他想，现在有干净的水喝，为什么还要喝自己的血？就像猫咪有了粮食，就不会再去垃圾桶里翻鱼骨头。  
说起来，猫咪，最近总是深沉地望着窗外，但早川强调多次，不能让猫出家门，不然会带回来很多细菌，所以当它望向窗外的时候，电次也随着它的角度看过去，想搞清楚它的目标。公寓楼的背面还是公寓，两幢楼挤在一起，那点缝隙能塞下什么？猫吃完晚饭，轻轻地跳到窗边，脑袋抵着纱窗，外面昏暗一片，实在看不到任何东西，随即电次又想到，猫的视力比人好太多了，他看不到也是正常。  
早川秋路过猫咪，顺了一把毛，坐到餐桌旁时又洗了手，这一点上他非常严谨。  
拿起筷子之前，早川说，最近夜里好多猫叫。  
帕瓦说，啊！我知道，是野猫发情了！  
电次大惊，哎！  
这下一切都说得通了，猫咪确实反常，不叫也不往外跑，只是跳上窗台，去空无一物的黑暗，电次突然理解了它的眼神，那里面除了忧郁没有别的情绪。  
他开始抹眼角，抽泣道，呜呜，好可怜。  
……什么啊。早川无语。  
发情了却只能呆在家里，不是很可怜吗！电次说。  
早川秋沉默了一阵，最后道，你说得对，我会带猫去绝育。  
电次感到切身的痛楚，他说，我不吃了。  
连帕瓦都说，你在闹什么别扭嘛。  
可是，这不是——他转过头和猫咪的眼神碰上，它问，会痛吗？他说，会痛哦。它说，那也不要紧，伤疤会愈合。他说，你只是一只小猫咪。它又带着仿佛知悉一切、抑或什么也不懂的目光，说，伤疤的诞生就是为了愈合——正如你受伤，你明白自己不会轻易死掉，你忍受疼痛，就为了那一瞬间的如释重负。  
他眨了眨眼，猫咪好像没有和他对视，也没有说话……猫咪，我知道了，你也不想再到垃圾桶里找吃的，因为寻到了一处好的地方，有灯光、能遮风避雨、就算再也回不到广袤的大地上去。  
电次，喂，早川秋在他眼前挥了挥剩下那只手，然后按亮手机屏幕，对着《猫咪绝育指南》毫无起伏地念，或许对猫来说绝育很残忍，但是为了它们长久的幸福，绝育很有必要……  
电次想，如果能幸福的话就好了。  
原来痛苦对任何生物来说都稀疏平常，电次不再为死去的啵奇塔、永无止境的疼痛感到惴惴不安。  
他先去看早川秋那一边空荡荡的的衣袖，接着直视他的双眼，诚恳地说，你也会幸福的。  
嗯？早川秋莫名其妙。  
电次重复道，我们都会幸福！


End file.
